Talk:Scrap Crush
Hmm, not bad, but letting Scrap decks have an extra three Torrential Tributes is way overpowered :) . Eps01 18:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Not quite. Not really. Considering a few things, this is actually much worse than Torrential Tribute. 1. Requires a face-up Scrap monster to activate. 2. Can only be activated when your opponent, not you, summons a monster. 3. Cannot be used offensively. 4. Will always result in a loss of field presence that can only break even if it was a Scrap Tuner destroyed or if 2 or more monsters were destroyed. Not to mention Torrential Tribute is already surprisingly enough, losing popularity. The only edge this card has over Torrential is that it could be played in 3's, like you mentioned. That, and since it would count as destroying with a Scrap card, a card may be able to be fetched. But not broken at all. --Comet Knight 21:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but consider... that having a face-up Scrap monster during your opponent's Main Phase is easy - just Normal Summon one and don't attack. It's made even easier by Scrap Searcher. I suggest watering down the effect to destroy only that one summoned monster and 1 Scrap monster on your field. You know, kind of like Scrap Dragon's effect at Spell Speed 2 ;) PS. The fact that Torrential Tribute can't be used offensively in anything other than an emergency is why it's becoming unpopular :) Eps01 22:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) True I could do that, or I could make a card that's actually useful. Taking your suggestion in mind would make this an inherit -1 or a 1 for 1 at best that is outclassed by other cards such as Warning, Judgment, BTH, and even Trap Hole. One other thing I forgot, it's not even a Counter Trap, so its even easier to work around in reality for your opponent. While you may make an argument that it's as simple as having a face-up Scrap monster, few Scrap monsters are actually Normal Summoned, and if they are, it's to bait out Traps, to use Scrapstorm or because it was Chimera/Golem which will likely be used to summon Scrap Dragon anyway. Basically, Scraps are Set rather than summoned and Scrap Searcher is usually an unpopular choice in Scraps anyway because of Machine Emperors. Also, to justify the face-up requirement, other cards such as War Chariot, Saber Hole, Musakani Magatama, Planet Pollutant Virus, Mind over Matter, and Pollinosis have a similar face-up requirement, are much more powerful, and can be used offensively and defensively for their respective Decks when compared to this card. The point is, this card isn't overpowered at all and only serves to do something Scraps can't do in the first place, mass destruction and a possible grave search at the same time. --Comet Knight 23:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) OK You win :) But at least give it some artwork :) Eps01 10:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC)